In the field of electric bicycles, gearshift controls are used, for changing the gear ratios between the crank drive and the output according to the cyclist's intention.
Conventionally, a user sets a setpoint pedal frequency, and the gear according to this setpoint pedal frequency is selected so as to adjust the actual pedal frequency to it.
German Patent Application No. DE 20 2005 010 822 U1 describes an adjustable, stepless transmission which regulates a gear ratio in such a way that the pedal power specified by the cyclist is held constant.
However, the conventional regulating offers only limited comfort, and does not take into account the problem that a suboptimal operation is neither able to be detected, nor taken into account by the controller during the setting of the gear. It is an object of the present invention to provide a gear-shifting regulation that has an optimized operating manner.